Never Be A Memory
by jon49357
Summary: this a new Crossover enjoy
1. prologue

Never Be A Memory

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

yo new story after whacking Final Fantasy 7 movie that i have for some time now

enjoy the story

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Never Be A Memory

prologue

As Cloud Defeated His emery for the second time Sephiroth as he the One Winded Angel leaving the body a boy that kindly looks like him and returning to the Life Stream while saying his last words to Cloud "I will...…Never Be A Memory" and disappear from the boy's body.

The boy falling down from the sky Cloud catchs him but unknown to Cloud and Everyone from the whole world that Sephiroth has a family living in peace somewhere safe from the world and his emeries and at this very moment the woman who is Sephiroth's lover is rising her only 5 year one son.

The woman whose in the kitchen making dinner for her and her son and the little boy is taking a nap but a ghostly image of his father who the little boy never meet, appear next to him patting his 5 year old son before Returning the Life Stream "Because Cloud i will keep living on thought the Blood of my family" said Sephiroth as he disappear and the boy wake up and goes to the kitchen where his mother is.

"Mommy I heard someone" said the boy as he takes hold of his mother's leg and the mother smile at him "don't worry sweetly I sure it just a dream" said the woman as she pick him up while she looking at a photo of her and Sephiroth and smile "I will take care of him, Sephiroth".

Many centuries later

Countless Centuries has pass on since that fateful day and the world has change in so many ways cause this days of the world there no longer machines and the materia orbs are buried deep under the ground waiting until the day they needed.

And now Ninja or Shinobi is a way of life that people of the Earth chose to live even thought it brought wars after wars, but the people still live in peace.

The day is October 10 a day that The village hidden in the leaves never forget cause a very huge fox with 9 tails appear out of nowhere and no one knew why the fox is attacking the village or whatever the reason no one even know.

As the Shinobis of the village facing the Fox and in hoping holding the fox until they leader of village will appear and face this threat to they village and he has appear the 4th Hokage Minato and with his summoning the chief toda Gamabunta.

Minato stand his ground against facing the beast and he run out of options so he has to use his last resort which by using the Reaper death seal and in order use this Justus hes has to summon Shinigami then take the 9 tails soul and have it sealed to a newborn child then offer his owe soul in return.

Now in the village a meeting is being hold at the Hokage tower and object of this meeting is to decide the fate of a new jinchurriki of nine tails fox Naruto Uzumaki and unknown to everyone in the whole world Naruto is the descendent of Sephiroth even thought the world have forgotten him but he still remember in books of legends of what he has done in the past.

"Lord Hokage, we have to kill the bast while we have the chance before it regains its strength and finish us off" said very fat councilman of the citizen side and he very afraid cause he thinks the newborn baby is the fox itself even thought he's wrong.

So the whole room is fulling up with acquirements, disagreements etc then the 3rd Hokage had enough of this "I WILL HAVE ORDER IN THIS MEETING" yell Sarutobi as he trying to shut everyone in the room but then the room itself suddenly turn cold so cold that you could feel as if the dead are among them.

Then The Death lord himself appear to the councils members of the village and council of the citizen side were thinking that the Shinigami is taking the 'demon' to it death but they were wrong.

"_**FOOLISH MORTALS I HAVE COME FOR THE CHILD KNOW AS NARUTO UZMAKI FROM THE SAME FATE OF OTHER JINCHURRIKI" **_said the death lord as his cold voice brought shivers to they low backs but then they hears the newborn Naruto giggles and they turn to see a Man that they never seen before he has long silver (a/n i cant say the details of Sephiroth's outfit but he's wearing the dissidia outfit) and the man is looking Naruto with a smile on his face while little Naruto is looking at the man with curiosity while trying reach out to him.

The man picks up the baby from his basket and little Naruto giggles while smiling at the man "so you are my descendent little one" says the man while Naruto plays with his hair.

Sarutobi is the first sap out of the shock and specks to the man "who are you? What's your reason doing? What do you want with Naruto?" said Sarutobi as he tying to find out what this man want with Naruto and for what ever reason he had?

"Can a person from the past pay a vist his descendants" said the man as his voice sound so cold that his words could kill them "enough with that old man this boy Naruto is my descendent, my legacy, my bloodline and finally most importunity my Family line" said the man as little Naruto fall asleep in his arms?

Before anyone could say anything The Shinigami _**"for there who are wondering about this man here, hes the Ancestor of the boy" **_says the shinigami as he opens a portal to the afterlife _**"and his name is Sephiroth the same one that nearly destroy the world and now he will teach the boy of his secrets, his Techniques, his swordplay everything that Sephiroth knows" **_said shinigami as he waiting if anyone in the council had to any disagree with him which it did.

"We won't allow this that demon has to die for what it done to our village" said a very dump pink hair woman (sakura's mom) before she could speck again just a flash her head was cut off and the woman's man hits the ground and everyone turn they in attention to Sephiroth who has his sword Masamune.

"You will not decide the fate of my descendant Just Because he has the same beast that almost destroy your so called 'precious' village seal in him and I can care less about this place" said Sephiroth as he walk over to the death lord while holding Little Naruto.

Then Sarutobi stand up to them "I won't let you take them i make a promise to Kushina that look after Naruto" says Sautobi as he change into his battle armor while saying "ever if I have to face death itself I will not let you take him from his home" and the summons the Monkey King Enma and the monkey king himself transforme into a large staff but before the 3rd could do anything the lord of death stops him by using his KI and everyone but Sephiroth were froze in fear of the Death lord's KI.

**"You should not let a finger on him Sarutobi or els I will release the fox and let him finish what he has start" **says the Shinigami as he treating them and Sarutobi back down knowing that the Shinigami does have the power release the fox from the seal without killing the boy.

"That reminds me" said Sephiroth as he put his hand on the seal and does something to it and everyone wondering what's the One Wing Angle is doing and Sarutobi realizing what Sephiroth is doing and about to stop him but.

A huge bust of red orange chakra come out of seal that still on Naruto's stomach and Sarutobi is worried that Naruto is going to die in such young but little seen fine and not crying in pain or anything like as if he's not feeling anything at all.

Then the red orange start taking shape of a org or something kind "what did you do? What have you done with the boy" says Hiashi as he checking the seal in Naruto with his Byakugan and only found that the Nine tail fox is not in the seal or the fox's chakra?

Then Sephiroth look at them "It's quit simple in fact" said the silver hair man as he show everyone a red orange org "I have turn the fox itself into a materia" says Sephiroth as he put the Materia that the demon fox is in away.

"Now its time for us to go" says Sephiroth as he walk over to the portal that the Shinigami crated while carrying the sleeping baby Naruto "don't worry you will see the boy again in 16 years from now and when he does he should judge this world and you all feil then the world should have no future" says Sephiroth as he said his last words to them while entering the portal.

As well with the Shinigami as the portal closes everyone in the room should until the day when the day Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze returns to the world and should brought judgement on the world.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

So what do you think?

if its bad then i wont continue if its good i go on just leave a review

Anyway if this continues and you readers have any ideas let me know okay?

later


	2. Chapter 1

Never Be A Memory

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

yo Welcome to chapter 1 of Never Be Memory

this chapter Naruto is returns from his 16 year old training with his Ancestor Sephiroth

so enjoy

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Never Be A Memory

Chapter 1

It's a beautiful day at the Village Hidden in the leaf and both citizens and shinobi are busy with work like everyday and while they recover from a fierce battle that happen 16 years ago so the village have lost many people on that fateful day they last friends, family members and they beloved leader Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage.

Now here at the Hokage tower to found the 3rd Hokage in an epic battle against the most evil thing then death himself paperwork now Sarutobi thinking about the past while signing the paperwork.

That lot have happen the past 16 years like the Uchiha Massacre on that day every Uchina has been killed by they most gifted member Itachi Uchina he had killed everyone even his owe father but the only ones that he couldn't kill was his mother and his little brother but he stops thinking about that and turn his sit to the window see the village.

"Its has been 16 years now any day now he will return I hope that I not too late Minato, Kushina will you two forgive this old fool for letting you only son be the hands of his Ancestor" said Sarutobi as he wondering if the two will forgive him when he see them in the afterlife?

Then he stop thinking about that starts thinking about the 9 new shinobi that just graduation from Academy and pass they true gein exam that was 3 mouths ago and that not long ago he give a 'C' rank mission to Team 7 to protect a bridge builder and yet haven't return from it so Sarutobi begin to worried about them wondering they doing okay this mission.

in the wave country at the incomplete bridge

At the bridge a battle is hold on while a mist covers the bridge and the battle as well, on the bridge there two Shinobi a leaf shinboi and a rouge and they are Kakashi Hatake know as the copy cat of the leaf village and the other is Zabuza Momochi the demon of the mist and former Shinobi of the mist village.

Both of them have different reason why they fighting right now for Kakashi and his gein team are protect the bridge builder from a greedy business man named Gato and Zabuza as well with his apprentice Haku whose right now taking care of the last Uchiha male of the leaf village and as well with a boy that seen he's smiling but it's a fake smile.

And the 3rd member is a girl with pink hair and she protecting the bridge builder even thought she can't see a thing cause of the mist "I hope Sasuke is okay over there against that fake hunter" says the pink hair named Saukra as she worried about only to Sasuke not her other teammate cause she hates him.

Between Kakashi's battle and Saukra is a dome make of ice and in it is Sasuke Uchina the last male of the once great clan and his teammate whose seen to be really strange and his name is Sai but no last name.

The fake hunter name Haku and as well Zabuza's apprentice but they have more like a father and a daughter relationship kind of way and now Haku is about to finish off Sal who can't move at the moment and so she use her Thousand Needles Of Death jutsu and she fire thousand needles toward Sai but something protect Sai from her attack and that something is Sasuke using his owe body as a shield.

"Don't get this the wrong idea my body move on its owe" said Sauke as he collapse on floor and 'die' but it seen that sasuke's 'death' doesn't effect on Sal then Haku asked him "is this the first time to see your friend die in battle" then waiting to see if he answer back or not then "no it's not first" said as he answers back to Haku while she flinched of Sai's reply.

"And he's not my friend, he just teammates thats it" said Sai as he sounds that he doesn't care about Sasuke and draws a beast on the scroll "Ninja art: ink beast" yell as the beast that Sai just draw come to live.

Over to the other battle it seen that both of them are getting tried and low on chakra and Zabuza can't feel his lift arm while he notice that Kakashi is looking back at the ice dome "worry about your brats Kakashi? don't be cause Haku is lot stronger then me but the only think stopping her from killing them is her kindness" says Zabuza while Kakashi brought out a scroll opens it and put his blood on it then makes hand signs.

Make the last hand sign and hits the scroll to ground and letters come out of the scholl and want underground "summoning jutus: head hunter" said Kakashi as something is digging through the bridge then come out where Zabuza is at and what come out are Kakashi's personal summoning dogs and they grab a hold on Zabuza taking him from moving at all.

As the Kakashi's dog holding Zabuza Kakashi makes other sets hand signs and gaining chakra on to his hand then electricity start forming from his chakra "lighting blade" yell Kakashi while he look on Zabuza "this is my one only original technique" said Kakashi as more chakra being adding to the jutus.

"What doing to do with it Kakashi" says Zabuza as he wondering what the copy ninja is going to do with that technique "thats easy your future is death" said Kakashi as he waiting for Zabuza last answer before he use his technique on him "I had enough of your fake fortune telling" yell Zabuza as he start struggle to broke free from the dogs grip on him.

"Very well then" says the copy ninja while his start to running toward Zabuza in high speed with the jutus, Kakashi was half way to hit Zabuza but then his apprentice Haku appear out of nowhere from the ice mirror and blocking Kakashi way from Zabuza "Haku what are you doing get out of the way before its too late" said Zabuza as he order Haku to moves side from Kakashi's attack "I sorry Zabuza this the first that i going to disobey you" says Haku as she knows that she going to die by protecting Zabuza from Kakashi's lighting blade.

Kakashi couldn't stop himself cause Haku is in the way 'damn I can't slow down if she doesn't move it she a goner' Kakashi speck in this mind while he trying stop his attack but then.

A portal open up and sending up a shockwave and the force of it stops Kakashi in his tracks and the lighting blade disappear from his hand while well with part of fog everyone on both sides are looking at the portal wondering what's going on expect Sasuke he still in the fake death state "Kakashi is this you're doing?" said Zabuza while Kakashi's summoning poof "it's not my doing and I know it's not you're doing neither but who is" said Kakashi as he ask himself just what's happening then a mass bust of Kl coming from the potral so mass that everyone in elemental counties are getting afraid that what kind of force is doing unleashing this much Kl on the world.

In the leaf village the hokage feels the Kl and its nothing he ever feel before then it hits him "its time, its time for him to return after along time" said the old Hokage as he stops doing the paperwork and look out in the window in wonder what's going to happen in the near future.

Back at the bridge and the KI stops flowing then something is coming out of the potral first there a pair of huge wolfs one white and one black and both of them have moon marks on they foreheads and if you look carefully the black wolf is little bigger then the white wolf.

Behind the wolves is a person walk out of the potral wearing a coat with sliver zip and hood that completely covering his face (A/N the outfit of the organization 13 just you readers need to know) "hmm it seen that the lord of dead send me in the wrong place but" says the unknown person as he look at Kakashi then look at his headband that has the leaf symbol on it "you there with the grey hair are you from the leaf village?" said the mysterious person as he asking toward Kakashi a simple question.

Kakshi thinks carefully cause he gives the wrong answer this person cause end them "yes I from the leaf village and I am Kakashi Hatake jounin rank and sensei of team 7" said Kakashi while he hopes he give the person the right answer thats he looking for.

The mysterious goes in a thinking pose then he stops thinking like he was get the info while looking around "well Kakashi Hatake it seen that your in a tight spot right now and plus with that small army of thugs and they short leader" said the person as the fog itself fade away making every clear to see now and the mysterious person said they were a small army of thugs and leading them is a short man wearing a business suit and has kaskt on his lift arm.

"Well, well its that the demon of the mist is nothing more baby demon and they really think that i was going pay after killing the bridge maker ha what a bunch fools if you ask me" said gato while the small army behind the stort man were getting hungry for blood and wanting to kill something.

"After I kill you Zabuza that girl will pay what she did to my arm by making her one of my personal saves" said Gato as he lick his mouth in lust while thinking ways to broke Haku's will but then.

"I afraid that you won't get the chance do that" said the person as he walk toward the small army and the wolves about to follow but the person said to the wolves "stay here I be back" then both wolves sit down waiting for they master to return.

Now the mysterious person walking toward the army while were knifes at him but it seen something invisible is blocking the knife but they don't what it is and what they do that that invisible item is protecting him and so they thought that person can only use in defends and nothing more with that they decide attack him but they didn't notice that the mysterious person stop walk and waiting for them to come closer to him.

Something is turning visible for everyone to around the person and they were swords and they swords are flowing something that has never done before (A/N I get the idea from whacking final fantasy versus 13 trailers) and the person grabs one of the swords then he starts running toward with high speed but what more amazing that he's more faster then Kakashi maybe faster his river might gai.

*Strength by abingdon boy school*

One by one each the thugs were taking down by the person like they nothing to him cause the fact that he has swords flowing around him and switching around.

As the person killing the thugs the group were awe that this man is taking down Gato's small army of thugs and then the bridge maker Tazuna while with Sakura and Sal who carrying Sasuke and they see the person is doing then "Kakashi-sensei who is that?" said the pink hair girl as she wondering who is this person is then she notice she Sasuke in his death like state and thought that he's dead but "he's not dead ugly" said Sal as he does his fake smile on but only gets punch by a piss off Sakura "stop calling me that I not that ugly" says the mad pink hair girl.

The hooded person use thunder that appear from the sky and he did without using hand signs and strike the thugs with multiple times.

While that going on Zabuza is looking at the person while he switching with different kinds of swords its like nothing he has seen before in his life 'this boy he seen stronger then Huka also he use multiple swords of different kinds and he has ones that I didn't know even existed just what in hell is he' say the thoughts of Zabuza as he feels afraid.

While the person fries ice from thin air to freeze some of his enemies just like the thunder he didnt use handsigns just what is he? The answer is simple cause the hooded person use fire to spell out something and it says SOLDIER and does it means? As Zabuza feels afraid?

Afraid? Yes, Zabuza the demon of the mist is afraid of the boy here killing the thugs then Haku whispers to him "Zabuza this our chance to escape while they are distracted" said Haku as she hoping Zabuza could use this chance to escape before the leaf shinobi realized they plan to escape but.

As the hooded person slash the thugs by one and it seen that nothing can stop him nothing in this world that is shinobi and once again he switch swords again and this one is a large sword like Zabuza's but its little more bigger and killed 8 thugs with it.

"No Haku, I going to finish what I started and I can't have you waste your life just to save, Haku I want you to live your owe life and not have the same as my" said Zabuza as he telling to live in her way not his.

"But Zabu-" before she could finish she was going to say cause one of the swords of the mysterious stop and dive down in the water as if it going to get something which it do cause a small sky blue org rise from the water.

The person looking at the org and rise up his hand and the org flows down on to his hand "you were asleep for a long time and now its time to awaken from your slumber and show the world you're forgotten power" yelled the mysterious boy while everyone were thinking he's crazy but then he starting to put some kind of energy in the sky blue org and its start to grow as the sky darken by black clouds and the waves is raging like something is coming.

"Rise from the deeps of the sea and fight by my side Leviathan" yelled the person as the org flow off of his hand and went in the water then the glow grow larger and take shape of sea serpent but its much larger then normal the size and the it rise up from the waters with eyes glowing yellow.

It the guardian of the sea Leviathan but its much different cause the skin color is black and (a/n okay the details of leviathan will be a mix of both FF7 and FF9 and leave a review about the details of this leviathan and if you review had the best details of leviathan i will use it) in the past Leviathan used to be blue greed but since the fact that Leviathan and other summons were in slumber for countless centuries they change.

Leviathan let out a fierce roar to be heard everywhere then Leviathan look for the one had summon him after such along time "I the one summon you Leviathan" said the person as Leviathan takes a closer look on him and carefully checking him.

As Leviathan finish checking the person then stand still like he waiting for his orders "Leviathan wash them but leave the short man" said the hooded person while Leviathan eyes glows and the water rise up making a huge wave washing away whatever left of Gato's man which leaves only him.

Gato can't believer what just happen all the man he hire just kill by one person and the same one is walking toward him holding a sword he that just appear Gato was about to run away but finding himself slip leading on his greedy small ass while looking at the hooded person "stop I can get everything you want woman, power everything just spare my life" said begging Gato as he hoping the hooded person sparing his life?

But he was wrong cause near a spit second the hooded person has cut off his head then without warning a fire appear out of nowhere and burns both Gato's head and body.

Then the hooded person turn to face the group as well with the people of the village that arrive few moments ago are looking at him while the two wolfs run up to him and for Leviathan he has return being a org again and flows down on to the hooded person's hand and he put the org of Leviathan away.

*song ended*

The first one that able to recover was "just know are you?" Kakashi as he asking to the hooded person "oh thats nice" said the person as he going to get his hood off to show his face with a number tattoo 13 under his right eye while surprising the leaf group "s sensei?" said Kakashi while sakura the pink hair girl "4th hokage?" says as she wondering she seeing a ghost of the leaf village greatest leader.

The look alike laughs a bit "no but you are close I his son Naruto" says now named Naruto while leaf group look at him in disbelieve cause the lost son of the 4th hokage has been found after long 16 years.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

okay that about it

So what you readers think?

anyway i help with Naruto's outfit details just like in Four Son of Sparda and no it doesn't have to be the same outfit just different and also names for the two wolfs the black one is a boy and the white one is a girl

already until next time later


	3. Chapter 2

Never Be A Memory

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

yo welcome to other chapter of Never Be A Memory on the last time Naruto first appeared after of 16 years with his Ancestor Sephiroth

so lets begin should we

before you read, beta reader wanted

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

chapter 2

As everyone of Team 7 looking at Naruto who the son of 4th Hokage and as well disappear for 16 years ago but now he return with abilities that never been seen before and of couse two wolf that there seen bigger then normal wolfs.

Plus every girl and woman is looking at Naruto with blushing dark red while thinking 'he's so handsome' well expect for one with pink hair who still thinks that Sasuke is much better then Naruto.

Specking of pink hair girl "sensei how do we that he could faking his name for all we know he could be a spy of other village" said Sakura as she doubting Naruto of what he saying about himself "Sakura he's specking the truth cause I have a mission from the 3rd if we in counter him while doing a mission and report to him" said Kaskashi while Naruto is playing with the two wolfs.

As Naruto playing with the two wolfs The last Uchiha looking at him with jealous of Naruto's skills and power as wondering how can he make his swords in flow in the air.

Now for Sai with his fake smile while thinking that maybe he get Naruto to join the ROOT AUBU if his master Danzo thinks if he worth to join but his stop thinking when he notice that the black wolf is looking at him with the look of promising to kill him if Sai does something that could brought harm to the wolf's master.

Then Kakashi faint over cause of over using his Sharingan in his left eye hole every memeber of team 7 run to they sensei to see if he's alright while Naruto looks at them and sighs then walks over to them with the two wolfs walking beside him.

As everyone look at Naruto and the two wolves walking while Naurto getting closer to Kakashi but only stop by the pink hair girl who standing between him and her sensei "what do you think your doing? said the dump pink hair hair as she fail to see that Naruto only wanted to help team 7's sensei and says "move out of my way pinky before" his 13 swords appear around Sakura as well with the two wolves who are glowing at her.

"I medic ninja here just stand there and let me do my job before I sending you on the other side of world" said the mad pink girl while Naruto laughs at her "what's so funny? am I some kind to joke to you?" says Saukra as she getting more mad at Naruto who still laughing for few seconds then stops "why yes you cause you said that you send me flying? on the other side of the world?" rise up his arm and use his hand that saying 'come at me' "show me what you get?" said Naruto as he see raging aura around the girl and while cracking her fist.

"It's your funeral blonde" said the raging Sakura as she hits with her full strength at Naruto's face as the fist impacts Naruto's face but he didn't fly away and what's worse is that everyone heard cracking sound and it come from the pink hair girl's arm.

Sakura start to scream in pain cause somehow her whole arm has been broken and whats now Naruto wasn't even trying to break her arm "is that all you get? pathetic just like the stories of your mother" said Naruto in a tone of voice that sounds he doesn't care.

Then Sakura look at him while trying ignore the pain "what do you say about my mother she not pathetic she a member of th-" gets interrupt "council of the hidden leaf village and also sleep with one of the elders to get it" said Naruto.

"She didn't sleep with anyone she loves my father and she gain that spot by" before she could say anything els "I grow tired hearing your voice so" said Naruto as he rise up his hand then instant all of his 13 swords stab right thought her (a/n what? it was request) and the pink hair girl couldn't believe it that she going to die and what's worst that she hasn't get 'her' Sasuke to fallen love with her "I I c can't d di die" said Sakura as blood coming out of her mouth.

Kakashi cound't believe his eyes of what he just saw Naruto the lost son of the 4th Hokage just killed Sakura and from looking at Naruto he doesn't to care about it and gets angry "why do you kill her for?" yelled Kakashi as he wanting a answer from the blonde for why he did it "cause she much too loud , she weak and what's more she pathetic" said Naruto in cold voice.

Every one of the wave village saw of what Naruto could do and also somewhat relief cause they didn't like the girl cause its true the girl yelled too loud and all most gets angry at them for not giving of 'her' Sasuke wants and so on.

Sakura's life is fading away but has enough strange to "s sin since I g going to di die I TAKING YOU WITH ME" said Sakura as she take one of Naruto's sword out of her body but the sword she take out of just stab right between the eyes just like that the life of Sakura Haruno ended by the swords of Naruto.

Time skip a week later

A week has past since Naruto return after 16 years and appear on the board as well the death Sakura Haruno who should not be miss cause no one cares.

Now everyone from the wave are at the now complete board to see Team 7, Zabuza and Haku who right now looking at the blonde while blushing on her face.

"Thank you for everything you have done, all of you are welcome at anytime" said A old man name Tazuna who also a board builder whlie his Daughter Tsunami and her son Inari and everyone from the village.

"Some day we will and we off" said Kakashi while Naruto starts ahead of them "hey wait of us you don't know your way" said the panic copy ninja as he and everyone catch up to him while Tsunami yelled out "thank you for everything" and every villages saying they thanks to the group.

"Now then, what should the name of board be?" said Tsunami as she see her father thinking for the board's name when he about to said the name his grandson beat him to it "how about the great swordsman board?" said Inari and everyone of the wave village agree to the name to honor the swordsman who save them from the small greedy business man Gato.

"then the Greats Swordsman it is, in honoring the man who use 13 swords" said Tazuna as the villagers of wave.

At the High road

the group of Team 3, Zabuza with Huka and finally Naruto who has his hood on for what reason? No one knows so as the group walking Huka is talking with Naruto about where he was.

"Well I can't really tell you since I not really sure even I live and train there since the day I was born" said Naruto as Kakashi knows where Naruto told, the realm of the death where was both rise and train at with his Ancestor Sephiroth then it hit Kakashi that Naruto might have met many people of the past might have teach him the things that they only know.

Sasuke who is walking behind the group and looking at the hooded Naruto wondering just how powerful is and trying to found out how steal the power for himself 'once I have it I will more powerful then itachi and have my vengeance the Uchihas' said Sasuke in his thoughts while Sai being quiet for the whole trip.

Later at night fall everyone are setting up they tents but only Naruto doesn't have so then Hake come up to him who sitting on a tree"mmmm N Naruto-san s since you don't owe a tent y you could share it w with me" said the blushing Hake who is nervous cause she never share with a boy before.

Naruto look at Huka "thanks miss Huka" said Naruto who still has his hood on even though its night time "Naruto why are you still have your hood on?" said Kakashi as he and Sasuke starting up the fire "no reason I just like it on" said Naruto as one of his sword start to grow which means "there other summoning around here" said Naruto while he jumps down from the tree and says "I be back in bit" then walks in the forest and Huka was about to follow him but Zauza decides to tease her.

"Haku I know that you want to go with him but this things are his alone" said Zabuza while Huka about to nods in understanding but then "besides who knows what the both of you going to do in a forest alone" said Zabuza while Kakashi giggles perverty with Haku blushing that puts both a strawberries and a apple to shame.

"PERVERT" yelled the embarrassing Haku while she throwing her ice needles at random and not caring who she hits with them "you have to tease her Zabuza" said Kakashi as both Sasuke and Sai dodging the ice needles while both he hiding behind the trees "You should have think out come when I did that" said Zabuza who regretting for teasing Haku.

With Naruto

Naruto walking deeper into the woods while following his sword thats growing "there other materia here in this forest" said Naruto while the growing sword floating in front of him to show his face thats under the hood and his eyes look completely different on his eye right have rings and the color of his eyes are pure sliver while on the left has the color red and they called.

"I really should thank Shinigami for giving this eyes when I lost my real eyes" said Naruto as he remembers a training accident that count him both of his eyes and since he lived in the realm of the death the Shinigami the lord of the death have give Naruto new eyes which are The right eye of the sage of six paths and the left eye of a Uchiha who the brother of the 'immortal' Madara.

"plus side I won't go blind since Sensei remove that side effect of it so I can use it as many times I can" said Naruto who see that his sword is growing brighter then before "I must be chose" said Naruto but then he stops cause he something that shape of a sword "well what you know I never thought I would never found it out here" looking at a large sword that piercing though the ground "the buster sword that first defect sensei" said Naruto as he walks to it "I guessing this land use to be midgar" said naruto as he picks up the rusted sword.

"The poor sword your were abandoned by your last owner don't worry I wont abandoned you like that man" said Naruto as he channels his energy to the sword of the last owner Cloud Strife and now wielder of the buster sword and restores to its former glory.

Naurto take off his hood "I will take care of you" said Naruto as the buster sword starts floating and turns invisible while other sword and the tattoo thats under his right eye turn 13 into 14.

"This day is great not only I getting a new materia but also a new sword" said Naurto as the sword thats growing hits a tree which means that "so the Materia is hidden in a tree clever" said Naruto as he grabs his sword's hander and tore the tree into pieces and a dark red orb come out of it.

"That's two down and many more to go" said Naruto then out of nowhere its starts raining and then the pair of wolfs come running toward Naruto "Kagetamashii, Nikkou(sunlight) where you two?" said Naruto as he patting his two friends the black male wolf named Kagetamashii while the white female wolf name is Nikkou.

"I guessing you two want hunting right?" said Naruto as he guess cause he saw a little bit of blood on they mouths "thats good and lets hurry back before its get anymore worse" said Naruto while looking that the two wolfs nods and 3 of them starts running high speed that no one could ever achieve.

At the champ

When the rain begin to fall Haku cheated a ice dome above them so like that they won't get wet from the rain and now they at the champ fire waiting for Naruto's return "man its started raining out of nowhere" said Zabuza and see that Haku looked worried about Naruto "don't Haku I sure a little rain won't get him" said Zabuza right after a thunder strike down a near by tree which means that can not be good.

"You were saying Zabuza?" said Kakashi who question Zabuza when thunder hit the tree "okay I stand competed" said Zabuza and saw the two wolfs Kagetamashii and Kikkou running toward them "I was wondering where there wolfs were" said Zabuza again while Kakashi looking at the the wolves and wonders just what kind wolfs they are kagetamashii and Kikkous '_what are they anyway? I never seen there kinds of wolfs and whats more they bigger then Inuzuka's dogs and they have the marks of the moon on they foreheads I will ask Naruto about them'_ said Kakashi who specking in his thoughts but stop when he saw Naruto running toward them with high speed.

Sasuke saw Naruto's lever of speed and he could that he's away faster then Haku who he couldn't even defect so he tighten his fist in angry cause both Naruto and Haku are stronger then him stronger then a Uchiha '_how dare they to have the power that I deserve that kind of power'_ said the thoughts of the angry Sasuke while Sai who busy dawning the two wolfs.

'_there wolfs are truly interesting I never any thing like them' _said Sai talking in his thought while he dawning them but then he notice that the black wolf is looking at him again '_why does that black one keep looking at me?'_ said the confused Sai as he specking to himself about why Kagetamashii keeps looking at him.

If Sai have any emotions he would feels well afraid of the black wolf then "welcome Naruto I see you found what your were looking for?" said Kakashi while Kagetamashii stops looking at Sai "yes I did but now my coat get wet and I have to let it dry near the fire" said Naruto who taking his black coat out and its take out that he doesn't have a shirt on which means that Haku the only girl around blushing very badly that she fainted all the same time and Zabuza catch her.

"nice going kid" said Zabuza who putting Huka in tent since she out cold while Naruto has no idea what he but it hits "damn it I take off my coat in front of girl no less" said Naruto who feels like a idiot "it's okay Naruto it's naturally to forget that you didn't have a shirt on so I lend you one of my shirts for the time being that is" said Kakashi as he hand Naruto a shirt who putting it one "thank you Kakashi Hatake" said Naurto said Kakashi's full name.

"Your welcome Naruto and please just call me by my first name" said Kakashi who feels a little wried when Naruto call him by his full name "okay Kakashi" said Naruto and finally Kakashi notices something different about the tattoo thats under Naruto's right eye "aw Naruto is it me or did your tattoo change?" said the confused Kakashi who wondering about Naruto's tattoo.

time skip 2 days later

The pass two days has been well very eventful like Sasuke has challenge Naruto into a match but Naruto refuse him cause he thinks that Sasuke is not worth his time for anything and that make Sasuke mad and right before Sauske could do anything Haku put him in death like state and many things like that.

On they way to Konoha they run into team 8 and team 10 which both teams just finish they mission as well and team 10's jounin sensei Asuma alone with Kurenai "I see that you and your are finish with they mission too Kakashi? and why do you have a rouge ninja with you?" said Asuma who smoking while Kurenai notice the hooded Naruto and Haku who wearing her mask "who are there two Kakashi?" said the curious female Jounin "well its a long story I don't know where to begin with it happen so fast" said Kakashi while the three jounins talk the genins talking with each other.

A girl with blonde hair hugs Sasuke into her arms named Ino "My beloved Sasuke where you lonely with forehead girl wait specking which where is Sakura?" said Ino while she looking for the pink girl cause she doesn't know that she died "maybe she want to the woods to business or something" said a boy with brown hair and next to him is a big white dog that could carry a person on its back "what do you know Kiba? its not like Saukra to do that" said Ino and finally notice hooded Naruto stand against a tree with pair wolfs that bigger Kiba's panther Akamarua "hey who that? there are really big wolfs" said Ino who surprise at the size of the two wolfs.

Everyone turn to the hooded Naruto and Akamarua turn and his eyes changes into hearts when he see Kikkou and tries to walk over to the female wolf but then "if I were you I would't go near Kikkou since" Kagetemashii gets between Kikkou and Akamarua "Kagetemashii is highly protect of Kikkou" said the hooded while Kagtemashii grows loudly toward Akamrua like saying back off from her and then Kiba called him to get back.

As Akamrua walk back to the guanins everyone of team 8 & 10 wondering who Naruto was "okay talk who is he and whats up with there wolfs they bigger then Akamrua" said Kiba as he demeaning toward both Sai and Sasuke "and more important wheres Sakura" said Ino while her teammate a boy who getting annoyed about this and want to watch the clothes thats floating away.

"This is troublesome its obvious that Sakura is no longer alive and there wolfs I guessing they really not from here" said the boy who name is Shikamaru and his best friend and teammate a mmmm big bone boy name Choji and he's eating his favored chips and both of them are waiting for they female teammate's out burst which she did.

"WHAT? SAKURA IS DEAD WHO WILL WOULD DO SUCH A THING" said the piss off Ino as she yelled while a girl with long violet hair and white eyes name Hinata and she looking at the hooded Naruto without everyone noticing her.

'_who is he? and why is he hiding his face from us?"_ said the thoughts of Hinata who use her traits of her family the Bykugan a bloodline for the her clan the Hyuuga and with it Hinata can see around everything around her as well see though walls, clothes and a well other things.

Hinata use her eyes to see under Naruto's hood but she saw something else while floating swords around Naruto "what this?" said Hinata which that gets everyone's but Sasuke and Sai attention "why is there fourteen swords floating around him" said Hinata which surprise everyone even the members of team 7 "wait fourteen? he had thirteen swords" said Kaksahi and Naruto finally said something "oh I knew I forget something I found a new sword" while taking his hood off to show his face.

The two girls have a huge blush on they faces '_s so handsome'_ said the thoughts of Hinata who fainted after seeing Naruto's face her teammates tried to catch her but failed as for Ino "he's hotter then Sasuke" said Ino who has heart sphere eyes while blushing really bad that mades a apple cry in shame.

And the two Jounins well they think they saw a ghost "how can this be? he look exactly look the 4th Hokage" said Asuma while he drops his cigarettes and thinking maybe he's been smoking too much and needs to let off of it for awhile as for the female Jounin well "is this some kind of trick Kakashi? are you playing mind games with me? you know that I had a crush on the 4th" said the angry Kurenai who choking Kakashi "no Im not, swear to Kami I not pushing any tricks" said the choking Kakshi.

As for Zabuza and Huka well they have big sweat drops cause of the moment thats going on "there nothing normal about Konoha's Ninjas" said Zabuza who feels well he doesn't know what to feel at this moment as for Huka well '_are Konoha's ninja like this?_' said Huka in her thoughts and wondering whats going on with them with this moment.

time skip few hours later

For the pass few hours everyone are walking in silents do the face both teams of 8 and 10 heard that Naruto was the one who killed Sakura at first Ino was angry but then Naruto told her why he killed cause she get him annoyed in a horrible way so both girls understand now.

Akamarua keeps looking at Kikkou cause he's in love with her but he can't even get close to her cause of Kagetemashii and not listening to Kiba who talking to him "hey Akamarua, damn it he's love strike by that female wolf and I must say she and other one are the biggest wolfs I have ever seen" said Kiba who looking at the two wolfs while a boy who has his face cover by his hood and grass his name is Shino and he been really quest.

As for Naruto? well he thinking about something '_I wonder whats konoha is like? I heard stories about it from the dead souls that from there, well the only thing I could do is to wait and see if the stories about Konoha are true' _said Naruto who talking in his mind.

Then later the group come to a sigh that points to the right road and says 'Konoha' and other one that pointed at left road 'border line toward the wind country' which means its time to say goodbye and Haku was about to go on toward the left road but "where do your going Haku?" said Zabuza who stopping Haku from taking the left road "what do you mean Zabuza? are going to the wind country?" said the confuse Haku while she looking at Zabuza "yes but _I_ going there not we Haku I afraid this were we part ways now so this is goodbye Haku" said Zabuza as Hake starts crying "w why aren't your to-" before Haku could finish "no your not my tool your like a daughter that I never have and Haku I never wanted drag you into this kind of life so you can start your owe life just with out me in it" said Zabuza who trying his very best not to cry and said this "start a new life in Konoha Huka and hope that we meet again farewell" said Zabuza and before he could go.

"boy I have a favor to ask as a fellow swordsman, could you look after Haku for me?" said Zabuza as he about to go "I will you can court on it Zabuza demon of the mist" said Naruto as Zabuza nods and starts run off toward the wind country while Haku yelled out toward Zabuza "thank you for everything father" that did it as Zabuza runs a few tears fall off of his eyes with a smile on his face and not looking back as he runs into the distance.

As the group see Haku wipe off her tears when Zabuza disappears in the distance "are you okay Huke?" said Kurenai who trying to comfort the girl "yes I okay thank you" said Hake then Kiba come up to her and said "since he's gone how about we go out on a date sweet cheeks" said Kiba who hitting Haku but he gets hits by Haku's ice needles which puts Kiba in a death like state and everyones expect Naruto are looking at her "s sorry I don't like being called sweet cheeks" said Haku who feels embarrass while everyone els sweatdrops expect Naruto and the two wolfs.

Time skip 5 hours later

The pass 5 hours since Zabuza left and Haku put Kiba in a dead like state which he still and he being carried by Akamarua, as the group walking towards Konoha which is not that far from now Haku is walking next to Naruto and his two wolfs wondering whats the village of Konoha is like and as well other things "wonder what Konoha is like? I never been there what about you Naruto?" said Haku who asking Naruto who has his hooded on again.

"Don't know I know that I was born there but I lived somewhere els for 16 years of my life" said Naruto as he wondering about his birth place "but I have heard stories about Konoha that Konoha or the village hidden in the leafs is the strongest village there is and have survived from the pass wars and they have many talented ninjas when I was a little boy" said Naruto as he remembers stories of what he was told when he was little boy by the souls of the dead.

"is that so? then would you tell me of what there stories you heard" said the curious Haku as she wants to hear the Stories that Naruto had heard when he was little boy and so Naruto told Haku about Konhoa for awhile.

Time skip at the gates of Konoha

the group of Team 7,8 and 10 with Naruto and Haku finally arrive at Konoha "Man its feels good to return home after a mission" said Asuma as breath out the smoke while removing his cigarettes from his mouth and stretching out his arms"so this is Konoha? it seen so peaceful" said Naruto who walking up to the guards of the gates while the two wolfs smelling around the village in order to remember the locations of parts of Konoha.

The Chunin thats sign to guard east gate come up the group "Welcome back I see that every-" before he finish he finish that team 7 is missing a pink haired girl and see Naruto, Haku and the two wolfs "aw Kakashi there someone mission you know the girl with pink hair, has a annoying voice when she screams" said the guard as he wonders where Sakura who dead now.

Kakashi answered the chunin question "well Sakura has been killed in action in our last mission" said Kakashi who hoping that the chunin doesn't asked about Haku or Naruto but he doesn't know what to say about both Kagetamashii and Nikkou though specking which Kagetamashii and Nikkou are gone "aw were do there wolfs go?" said the confuse Kakashi who wants to know why Kagetamashii and Nikkou are gone.

"Oh thats nice they went hunting" said Naruto who isn't worried about his two companions since they can take care they selfs and the guard notice both Naruto who has his hood on and Haku who also has her mask on "hey who are there two? I never seem them before?" said the chunin as Kakashi starts sweating when he saw Naruto about to remove his hood but stops him "he has a meeting with the Hokage so we can't be late" said Kakashi as he drags Naruto toward the Hokage's towel with Haku and the only two members of team 7 leaving both team 8 & 10 behind.

Shikamaru sigh in tried way and said "this is beyond troublesome I don't know where to I still having going over the fact that guy is the 4th's long lost son" and the chunin heard him "say what now? the son of the 4th Hokage has been found?" said the chunin as everyone els that walking about heard him.

Ino hits the back of Shikamaru's head "nice going Shikamaru this should to be keep as a secret until 3rd Hokage see him first" said the angry Ino who mad at Shikamaru for revealed the secret that should to be keep questing about until the 3rd Hokage see Naruto.

As for Choji well he just eating his chips without a care of the world as he eats, as for team 8? well Kiba is still being carry by his fateful companion Akamarua in his death like state, Shino is being well Shino and Hinata? well she was long gone without anyone noticing that she lift "wait wheres Hinata?" said the jounin sensei of team 8 as everyone as looking around for Hinata.

At the Hokage towel

The 3rd Hokage is in a endless epic battle against the greatest emery known to every Kages, Paperwork as Hiruzen Sarutobi signing paper and waiting for the 3 team of genins that come out of the Ninja Academy not that long ago from they mission that outside of the village and they should be returning today but then.

The old Hokage heard voices outside of his office "lord Hokage is business right now please come back later" said the Hokage's assistant who being a bitch and Hiruzen sighs for it then he heard Kakashi's voice "this is important that we have to see the Hokage I found someone that beens missing for 16 years" said Kakashi who arguing with the assistant but then the old Hokage hears a new voice that he doesn't know "this is going no where" then the assistant starts screaming when few swords piercing through the wall and of course scaring the hack out of the assistant.

That did it the 3rd Hokage get up and opens the door to see whats going on "what in kami's name is going on here" said the annoyed Hokage when he saw Kakashi stopping a hood boy killing the assistant by using swords thats floating and young masked girl that helping Kakashi as for the assistant well she unconscious in fear she face is so pale that she looked freeze.

Few seconds Hiruzen rubs his head trying stopping the upcoming headache "just put there swords away and step in my office before you do anything els" said Hiruzen as Naruto, Huka and 3 members of team 7 but "only Kakashi Sasuke, Sai please wait here before I call you in" said the old Hokage as Sasuke gets angry cause he's isn't going to hear the secrets of Naruto as for Sai? well he just sit be the wall and starts drawing of his art projects.

In the Hokage's office

The old 3rd Hokage is rubbing his head trying to stop the headache that coming cause his assistant is going to complain about what happen like giving her a rise or going to quit or something "Kakashi please tell me that you have reason why this boy was trying killing my assistant" said Hiruzen who very tried do the fact the piles of paperwork "f forgive me lord Hokage but this is important cause this boy here is" before Kakashi finish of what he going to say Naruto remove his hood to show his face to the 3rd Hokage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi thought he saw a ghost of the 4th Hokage Minato "i it can't be a are you who couldn't possibility be" said the old Hokage who couldn't believe that after 16 years Naruto has finally return from this training by Naruto's Ancestor "thats right last we meet I was just a baby, I am Naruto Namikaze son of the late Minato Kamikage and Kushina Uzumaki and returning from training by my sensei" said Naruto who bows in respectful toward the leader of the Konoha.

Hiruzen get up from his sit and gives a hug like a grandfather has found his long lost grandson "its good to have you back Naruto and look you, you look just like your father when he was your" said old Kage who smiling "and I bet your have your mother's temper" said once again the old kage who making Naruto blushing in embarrass "I guess so" said the embarrass Naruto while Haku is giggling at Naruto "and who this?" said the 3rd "oh this is Hak-" before Kakashi fully introducing Huke "I am Huke Momochi the daughter of the rouge Ninja Zabuza Momochi" said Haku who bowing down to the Hokage.

The old kage looking at her "well I know the fact there nothing about you in the bingo books so that means your not a register ninja in any village so what I could do if you could beat any of the best jounins that are in available" said Sarutoi as Kakashi looking at the kage in fear "y you don't mean t that" said the scared Kakashi cause he knows what Naruto could do as well with Haku "thats right the only available are you," the door opens entering are Kurenai and Asuma "Kurenai, Asuma testing both Naruto and Huke and there also one more person in available see here" said Hokage as both Kurenai and Asuma confuse cause they don't know what they walk into while Asuma's father checking who is available.

While Hiruzen is checking Asuma ask Kakashi "hey Kakashi whats going on? what test?" said Asuma who wonder along with Kurenai whats going on "well Lord Hokage are going to test both Haku and Naruto and we waiting for if any more jounins are available and I hoping its not Gai cause when it comes to testing he gets well lets say it wont be pretty" said Kakashi who really hoping that Gai is still on a mission with his team.

"Well it seen that no one els is available so it just be the 3 of you Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma" said the Hokage but then everyone in the room notice that Naruto and Haku are gone "aw when did they leave?" said Asuma as everyone els wondering the same thing "anyway when you found them tell them they have 2 days to get ready" said the lord Hokage and the 3 jounin said "understand lord Hokage".

Somewhere in the Konoha

Naruto and Haku are looking around the village "this village is peaceful, the children are playing ninja, the villagers are busy with work its very different from Kirigakure" said Haku who walking next to Naruto who looking around the village as well "it is I guessing the stories were true after all its peaceful" said Naruto then he notices a weapons and clothes store so he decide to check it out.

As Naruto with Haku entering the store and see that the store has many different kinds of weapons and as well clothes then the owner of the weapon store come in "welcome to Weapon Emporium I the owner of this store,what can I help you two with?" said the owner.

Haku come up to the man and told him what she needs like throwing needs a new mask like the one she wearing but with the leaf mark and new clothes and many things while Naruto looking at the clothes then saw what he like Aubu clothes so he pick it out.

At the training grounds

Naruto is at the training grounds like that he can get some training and as for Haku well she went off shopping for new clothes and other things since all things she had before were leave behind at the hideout of gato's.

His swords become visible to be seen "okay lets do this, I need to master shadow flare, flamethrower and thundaraga that sensei told me to before I return to the living" said Naruto as he looking 3 materia that were given by Ancestor Sephiroth who also his sensei and father figure.

When Naruto was growing up he think Sephiroth of as a father and a teacher as well, Sephiroth have teach Naruto everything that he knows and now Naruto need to master the materias he has right now and as well a move that he been working on but he know that someone is looking at him "I know that your there miss Hinata" said Naruto as he heard 'eel' behind a tree.

Naruto walks over to where HInata is "you know you could have ask me to join me right?" said Naruto stand next to the blushing Hinata "I I sorry I didn't to spy on you I" Naruto put his finger on Hinata's lips while he smiles "its okay I don't mind just be careful next if Kagetamashii and Nikkou were here well it won't be pretty" said Naruto who telling Hinata to careful next time "I I d do that n next time" said the blushing Hinata.

Naruto looking at her "well I have to say you really beautiful girl Hinata" said Naruto who making Hinata blushing even brighter then before "t thank you" said the blushing Hinata while smiling "would you like to join me in training?" said Naruto who asking to train with him "a are you sure? I mean i don't want be in the way" said Hinata who little surprise when Naurto ask her "no your not and I could tell your strong girl who can take care of her self" said Naruto as both Kagetamashii and Nikkou come out bushes and Kikkou walks toward Hinata "Nikkou seen to like you Hinata" said Naruto.

Hinata pattings Nikkou "she really beautiful how long did you have her?" said Hinata while Nikkou enjoying the patting from Hinata "well I have both of them where I was very little" said Naruto as Kagetamashii walking toward Naruto "so are both Nikkou and Kagetamashii brother and sister?" said Hinata who wondering if the two wolfs are sibling or not "no they not they come from different family" said Naruto while he patting Kagetamashii.

"then why is Kagetamashii over protective of Nikkou?" said Hinata who wondering why Kagetamashii does that "oh thats easy Kagetamashii here likes Nikkou and would protect her from anything even Nikkou can take of her self" said Naruto while Kagetamashii giving Naruto the evil look "what? its true Kagetamashii your just shy for not telling Nikkou your feelings for her" said Naruto who has point of what he said.

Hinata laughs at this "say Naruto is it true that 4th Hokage is your father?" said Hinata who asking Naruto about the 4th Hokage being his father "yeah even thought I never met him" said Naruto which is true cause the death god has his father in his belly and once someone offices they soul to him there no turning back or releasing with no hope "but it doesn't matter I was both rise and train by sensei he was like a father to me when I growing up" said Naruto as he remembers all time he growing up.

"What kind person is your sensei?" said Hinata who curious about Naruto's sensei "well he kind someone you don't want to make emeries with, he's a swordsman master well more like swordsman god cause he can do things no other swordsman can even hope to doing" said Naruto.

Naruto gets up "well I have training to do Hinata my office still stands" said Naruto who reminding Hinata that he have ask her to join him in training "y yes I train with you but I won't hold back" said Hinata as she gets up and gets in her family taijutsu stands while Naruto grabs of his swords "okay lets begin" said Naruto as both of them starts training.

A day later

Naruto is still training and mastering one of the 3 materia that has lift to mastered it "so far I have mastered thunderaga and flamethrower but I only have darkflare lift and I almost there" said Naruto as he channels the power of the ShadowFlare "come on almost there just still focus" said Naruto as a huge blast appears destroying half of the field which surprise Naruto "whoa thats something but I try again" said Naurto as he does it again but this time blast cannon and destroyed a tree "thats it I did it" said Naruto as he tried "man that firing that blast twice like that can warm out a guy, sensei makes it look easy when he fire there 100 times" said Naruto who sit by a tree resting.

Naruto rested for while until Kakashi who been looking for him since yesterday "there you are Naruto me and other jounins were looking for you" said Kakashi who finally notice the field is half destroyed that really shock Kakashi "N Naruto did do this? its unbelievable" said Kakashi who is disbelief of what he seeing "yeah I did that but sensei can destroy the whole village with just one ShadowFlare blast trust me on that" said Naruto as he no longer tried "anyway what do you need?" said Naruto who curious why Kakashi and other jounins where looking for him.

Kakashi snap out of it "yes thats right I should to tell that you and Haku have a match against me and other Jounin which its 2 against 3 to see what can you do against 3 of the best jounins in the village" said Kakashi and see Naruto smiles at that "thats sounds good when is it?" said Naruto while Kakashi that its tomorrow and told him to get ready cause it won't be easy to fight 3 Jounins and Haku already been told by Kurenai about the match "okay I will and don't worry I be ready" said Naruto as he gets up.

3 hours later

Naruto is Walking around the village once again but this time Kagteamshii and Nikkou are with him as they walking by many children wanted to put the two wolfs which the wolfs don't mind at all since the two won't hurt children "mister she really pretty wolf whats her name?" said a 5 year old girl who patting Nikkou "well her name is Nikkou" said Naruto who smiles at the little girl "thats a pretty name" said the little girl until she heard her mother calling her so the little said her good byes and goes to her mother.

As they walking more they come cross a madison with the clan's symbol which is seen very familiar to Naurto but it hits him "oh this is Hinata's home" said Naruto while both Nikkou and Kageeamshii jump over the walls of the Hyuga's and they went inside looking for Hinata.

As the two wolfs running around the house of the Hyuga passing every Hyuga they come cross while looking for Hinata, Hanabi 14 years old and the little sister of Hinata just come back after a long day at the Ninja Academy and hoping no one bothers her as she about to enter her room she heard something like "stop there two wolfs" or "don't let them get away" then she turn to her right and saw two huge wolfs running toward her while being following by the members of the Hyuga clan.

Hanabi is franking out cause two wolfs and members of the Hyuga about to run her over so she enters her room at the last second and they pass by her room, as Hanabi sighs in relief but she notice that two wolfs have also enter her room and they looking at her and smelling her and Hanabi feels uneasy "h hello c can I help you two w with something?" said Hanabi who little scared cause its not every day two huge wolfs come in your room.

Kagetemshii starts licks Hanabi's cheek which ticks her and makes her feel relief again "well at last now I know that your two are very friendly" said Hanabi then someone els come in her room which her older sister Hinata "Hanabi are you ok- Nikkou? Kageteamshii? what you two doing here?" said Hinata who confuse as well wondering how did they found her if they here then "I see that you two found Hinata" said a voice thats unknown to Hanabi while Hinata knows that voice "Naruto what brought you here?" said Hinata who blushing right now as for Hanabi? well she wondering who Hinata talking to.

"Hinata who are yo-" Naruto between them with his hood on while Hanabi wondering who Naruto is "w who are you? w what do you went?" said Hanabi as the poor girl franking out "oh my name is Naruto Namikage and I" his stomach starts growling "hungry as hell get any food?" said Naruto who being weaker by hunger "yes we dod follow me Naruto" said Hinata who leaving the room with Naruto following her same with Hanabi cause she hungry too.

At the Hyuga's kitchen

Hinata is cooking something for Naruto and Hanabi specking which Hanabi is looking at the hooded Naruto "just how long are you going keep your hood on?" said Hanabi who has a good point "oh sorry its force of habit" said Naruto while Hanabi seeing Naruto once she saw his face she starts blushing really bad "_o oh my god h he's a hottly" _said Hanabi who never never seen such a person in her live and her older sister knew him.

When Hinata finish with they, food Hinata's and Hanabi's father walks in the kitchen and when he see Naruto he thought he saw ghost and react to it by yelling out "DAMNIT MINATO WHEN WILL YOU STOP HUNTING ME" but then he realize that Naruto wasn't the ghost of Minato but his son so he coughs while blushing in embarrass "c carrying on" said Hiashi who leaves the room leaving 3 of them sweatdrops at that moment.

time skip the day of the match

Naruto along with the two wolfs and Haku they heading toward the training flied 9 cause they were going to use 7 but its half destroyed so they decide to use 9 instead as they walking toward the training fields they run into team 8 but they sensei is not with them.

"Well I starting to think if this fate or something cause I running into you Hinata" said Naruto who talking the blushing Hinata "m maybe" said Hinata who blushing and her teammate Kiba see this and starts getting angry in jealous cause Hinata never acts this way toward him _'I have known Hinata all my life and I like her but she never acts this way to me but now since this guy who pop out of nowhere and Hinata is acting like girl who has the biggest crush on boy'_ said the thoughts of Kiba who also hoping that Naruto loses this match that Naruto said that he has. Kurenai

Naruto ask the members of team 8 to with them and all 3 of them agree while Kiba thought of about it _'if this guy failed really bad against Kurenai-sensei then Hinata will see how much a loser then he is she will come to my arms and fall in love with me" _said the thoughts of Kiba while everyone els even Shino look at Kiba while starting to worrying about him.

At training filed 9

As everyone arrive at the filed 9 all 3 Jounins were waiting for Naruto with his two wolfs and Haku but Kurenai was surprise her genin team come along then Kakashi said "Naruto, Haku glad that you 2-" he heard growl from the two wolfs "I mean 4 of you guys make it" as Kakashi getting scared cause you don't want to angry two very huge wolfs that they look they very well could tear you apart piece by piece.

Naruto's swords appears and no longer invisible and Naruto putting his hood on cause he doesn't anyone know about two doujutsu that he possess not yet at last and Haku puts on her mask cause of old habit and both Kagteamshii and Nikkou stand they ground with they master while the 3 jounins getting the test match.

WIth team 8 Hinata is praying for Hake's, Naruto's and the two wolfs we being as for Kiba? well he's whispering in praying for Naruto's defect with Shino hearing what Kiba whisper about and sadly Kiba doesn't notice Shino who standing right next to him.

As team 8 waiting for who will make the first move which was Naruto when one of this swords goes to his hand and purple starts changing on the sword "this is my sensei's technique…..OCTASLASH" said Naruto in a cold voice and not even a second all 3 Jounins were hit by the technique 8 times that is and Naruto stands behind the buried Jounins "now then…Thunderaga" Yelled Naruto as a steam of lighting hitting the Jounins hurting them worser then before and he's not even done yet.

Before Naruto attacks again each of the 3 Jounin are thinking that who ever had trained Naruto must have been insanity strong teacher and definitely very sadist at that to made Naruto like this and out of no where the wolfs attacks them with great force and strength in they fangs and craws.

And backing the wolfs up is Haku who throwing her needles hoping to put one of the jounins in a death like state but failed cause all Jounin jump out of the but they jump into a trap when Kageteamshii's mouth getting fire in it while Naruto appears next to him and doing the same thing "flamethrower" yelled Naruto as both him and Kageteamshii breath out fire and both Kurenai and Kakashi jump out of the way while Asuma does his Justus called " Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning" yelled Asuma and he breathe a steam of gunpowder though the fire steam when the two moves make contact Asuma's justus back fired cause it made a huge explosions sends Asuma flying but Naruto and Kageteamshii didn't move at all.

Asuma pass though 5 or 6 trees "man who ever train Naruto must have been one hardcore strict teacher" said Asuma who can't get up anymore "d damnit I can't move" said the former guardian of the 12 while he notice the white wolf Nikkou is next to him "are you going to finish the job?" said the injured Asuma while Nikkou grabs Asuma's shirt and drags him toward team 8 which shocks Asuma "well I guess I was wrong" said Asuma who right now wishing he could move his arms to get a cigarettes for him to smoke but he can't for awhile at last.

Both Jounin are Hiding for thinking of a strategy to defect them cause the way Naruto's fight is unlike anything they in countered with before "man that kid is way too strong to be a Genin or Chunin he's more like in AUBU lever or Kage lever hack in fact I feel like if we facing against 5 Kages" said Kakashi who thinking that Naruto is way too tough for them to handily "I know Kakashi and way he fights I can't tell whats he going to be next" said Kurenai who thinking what should they do.

Naruto is behind them without them knowing and Naruto send his sword to attack them, Kakashi was the one who notice the swords heading for them "Kurenai move now" yelled Kakashi as both of them move out of way in time but they don't know they went right in trap when Naruto's hand has a dark sphere on it "Shadow Flare" said Naruto as he lunch his attack toward them but only Kakashi was able move away and Kureani wasn't so lucky.

Kakashi saw this "Kureani" yelled and see that Kureani is falling down unconscious and he won't make it in time but Nikkou the white wolf catch Kureani on her back and lands while taking the Unconscious female Jounin to were Kureani's team are so its only leave Kakashi to himself against Naruto and Haku.

Once again Kakashi goes to hiding and thinking a way to beat Naruto "damnit its like facing the unbeatable or something that kid Naruto just what kind training he been though anyway?" said Kakashi who getting some rest before heading out again but a Dome of Ice Mirrors appear around him "now there no escape your fate is sealed" said Haku who sound like if she going to kill Kakashi "sorry old habits" said Haku who apologizing to Kakashi "n no its okay Haku there no to apologize" said Kakashi than he gets attacked by needles by Haku who throwing 1000 of them.

Kakashi was able to dodge about 200 but the other 800 not so much "d damn it I have to en-" before Kakashi finish what he going to say Naruto appeared behind Kakashi with all 13 swords "yes its going to end Kakashi Hatake with one last move" said Naruto while Kakashi look behind and what he saw the back ghost of his sensei over Naruto but Kakashi is looking his back _'after all this time I still looking the back of you sensei and now your son has surpass me even though I only met him yet he's strong like you sensei'_ said the thoughts of Kakashi who still feels that he hasn't surpass his sensei he not even come close to him at all.

Naruto and his sword started to grow blue "met my origin move Octaslash-Version XIII" yelled Naruto as he goes in high speed and starts hitting Kakashi multiply times and Kakshi feels unimaginable pain when Naruto's the final slash that send Kakashi up in the air while Nikkou catch Kakashi in her jaws and puts him on her back and lands next to her master Naruto "good work Nikkou" Said Naruto who patting Nikkou's hand and the white wolf wagging her tail in happiness that she made her master proud.

Naruto take off his hood with his right eye close while his lift now open "lets go back Nikkou" said Naruto as Kageteamshii come with Hinata "hello Hinata I see that Kageteamshii brought you alone" said Naruto who looking at hinata with his light that shows his Sharingan that replace his old lift eye that surprise Hinata "N Naruto why do you have the Sharingan?" said Hianta who has crush on him cause he's full of mystery and now he's getting even more mystery "well its a long story I will tell you later at your house since your father invite to stay with your guys for awhile" said Naruto while he smiles and he covers lift eye then uncovered it to show his blue eye again and he opens his right eye and Hinata blushing and nods "o okay N Naruto" said the blushing girl.

"but first lets take him to the other okay?" said Naruto who looking at the blushing Hinata "s sure lets go and let me be the first say this, welcome new Ninja of Konhoa" said Hinata and her blush turns even more red the before and Naruto smiles "thank you Hinata" said Naruto as he walks to Hinata and kisses her on the cheek and makes her eyes go wipe and she has a dark red blush on her then fainted but Naruto catch her before she could hit the ground "woah there I guessing that was overboard" said Naruto while not notching Haku who behind a tree watching them all this time _'well it seen that I not the only one who likes him that way and I hope we could share him though'_ said the thinking Haku.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

here the its ends everyone and i hope you like it so leave a review

so what happens? lets see next time cya later


	4. Chapter 3

Never Be A Memory

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

yo Welcome the 3rd chapter of Never Be A memory

last time Naruto along with his two wolves and Haku arrive at Konoha and defected all 3 Jounins

so whats going to happen? lets found out

P.S. beta wanted cause i really need one for this story

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Chapter 3

Its has been 3 weeks now since Naruto along with two wolves and Haku defect the 3 Jounins on the match and so lot of things changes like Haku has taken Kiba's spot of team 8 and he take over the spot of team 7 but he didn't like it all cause he wouldn't be with hottest so he wish he was Shino right now.

As for Naruto since he too strong to be on a team so he will be on his owe with the black and white wolves and his sensei who look really sick with begs on his eyes plus he look like he going to die by coughing lot but that doesn't stop him doing his role being both a swordsman and a sensei to Naruto.

Specking of Naruto right now he's in his 15 mission of D ranks which it's most about catching a cat named Tora the Infamous the cat that give every Ninja so much trouble so this 5th time he doing this.

A brown cat with a red ribbon on her right ear and she running away once again and whats worse for Tora? If you count two Huge wolves running after her so the poor cat is crying in fear (A/N i might not like cats but it does seen mean to me though) and tries run faster then she ever could in her nine life's but a multiply swords circles around the cat.

Naruto appears between Kagetamashii and Nikkou "man this is the 5th time I have to catch you Tora you're making me losing my patience just one more mission with you I going to have Kagetamashii to deal with you" said Naruto while Kagetamashii gives Tora a evil look and showing his fangs to her which Tora turn pale and fainted in fear.

Naruto picks the unconscious cat "at last she won't try to get away now" said Naruto as he called his new Sensei named Hayate Gekko though the radio "Hayate-Sensei Mission Accomplished I have Tora" said Naruto who specking to Hayate though the Radio "_good now *coughs* meet me at the *coughs* Hokage towel for our *cough louder* next mission"_ said the sick Jounin while he taking his pills "roger that Hayate Sensei we meet you over there" said Naruto who he carries the unconscious Tora.

At the Hokage Tower

"OH Tora mommy was so worried about you" said the wife of the fire lord who also crushing the pool cat all nine lifes of hers while Naruto couldn't but feel sorry for Tora who is being hug to death Narurto mutter "poor cat, by oh well there nothing I could do about it" and Hayate one who heard him and agrees with him "thats rig-coughs-ht Naruto there nothing we could *coughs again* about it" said Hayate who right now feels he should be heading home to get some rest "anyway Lord Hokage is there any more missions for us?" said Hayate as he coughing and the 3rd Hokage said "no new missions yet we done for today" while Hayate who relief cause he getting tried "all right then Naruto your dismiss for today and I see you our meeting spot" said Hayate as he poof and Naruto walks outside of the Hokage tower.

Naruto walking around the village with Kagetamashii and Nikkou hoping looking for something to do since they don't have anything els to do so he decides go to the shopping arena see if there any good items to buy or not.

Once he get there Kagetamashii went off hunting and Nikkou stayed with Naruto "lets see their many store to starts and while I at it I have to look somewhere to live I can't stay at the Hyuga's forever" said Naruto who remembers that Hiashi told him that he only can stay until he found a place of his owe to live in.

Naruto walking the shopping arena for a while now and he come cross the same weapon store when he first come to Konoha, the Weapon Emporium so he walk inside while Nikkou follows in.

When Naruto first walk he doesn't see the owner of the store instant he saw a girl who a year older then him with brown hair with bum bums "welcome to Weapon Emporium my names is Tenten and the owner isn't here today he's out on a business trip can I help you with anything?" said TenTen who employee of the store "not right now" said Naruto who looking around the weapons selection well he mostly looking at the swords which nothing special about regular sword that you see everyday so he ask TenTen "do you have unique swords?" said Naruto who asking Tenten about that while she thinks about it "well there one we have but" said TenTen while she heads to the back to brought out something.

4 minutes TenTen return with a sword with dark steel and golden guard and the hand is also golden with bit of sliver "we have this but this sword here is cursed who ever owe it has die within the next day" said TenTen and she see that Naruto doesn't look afraid of some cursed "I take it" said Naruto as he give the money to TenTen which was a really big beg "w what about your change?" said TenTen who wonder just how much Naruto just payed while giving him the cursed sword "oh you keep it think as a trip a big one" said Naruto as he walks out "well there someone we won't live to see the sunrise" said TenTen as she opens the bag which is full of gold coins that are to found which shock her to the core and whats she didn't even get his name.

Naruto is at the Training ground again testing out his new Cursed Sword "lets see if it's true about your curse" said Naruto when he about to train his new sword "hey boss" said said a voice a that Naruto knows "what can I help you with Konohamaru?" said Naruto who have meted Konohamaru 2 weeks ago and Konohamaru runs up to Naruto "guess what boss I learn to use the cone Justus look" said Konohamaru as he showing Naruto the cone Justsu that he said at class today.

Naruto smiles as he see two cones of Konohamaru "I see but you must work real hard to mastered it, like my sensei once said just because you learn it doesn't work your good at it" said Naruto who remembers the lessons of Sephiroth and Konohamaru wondering who was Naurto's sensei before he come here "say boss who was your sensei? is he really strong?" said the curious Konohamaru "well lets say he stronger then all 5 Kages" said Naruto while Konohmaru look awn.

"Boss you have super cool sensei" said Konohamaru then he remembers something "oh that reminds boss I made new friends" said Konohamaru while Naruto training his new sword "thats good Konohamaru and you know what about this when I meet your friends I play a game of Ninja with you guys if I have the free time that is" said Naruto who promising to Konohamaru "really? all right you better take that promise Boss" said Konohamaru while Naruro makes a slash that cuts down several trees "I will don't worry, anyway should you be meting someone right now?" said Naruto which that hit Konohamaru like rock fall on his head "I forget I was going to meet my friends at a weapon's store, I see you later boss" said Konohamaru who starts running toward the meeting spot where he should be meet his friends and Naruto Laughs at that and gets back to his training with his new sword.

The next day

Naruto is on his way to meet Hayate with Kagetashii and Nikkou while wondering what they going to do on today's missions and so far he lived the cursed sword wasn't kill him so he guessing the curse wasn't real or that he break the curse anyway he has now 15 swords in totally.

When Naruto get there he saw Hayate taking to a Female AUBU with purple who name is Yugao she's Hayate's girlfriend and they seen to having a nice time so Naruto stayed behind a tree cause if he remember rights Hayate said he going to ask Yugao to marry him so he going to wait until he proposed to her which he did when Naruto heard Yugao yell out yes to him while hugging him and kissing him.

After that Yugao leaves with a ring on her hand as she leaves Hayate calls out Naruto "well that was something Hayate sensei I was wondering when you going to proposed to her" said Naruto while the wolves are taking a nap and Hayate said "its take *coughs* the right time to ask Naruto you will *coughs again* understand when your in my age" and he brought a paper "Naruto in 3 weeks from now the chunin's *coughs once again* exams going to start I know that you just bearly become a Genin but your skills are higher then Genins around here hack *coughing lot* you should be a Aubu instant then a Genin I know that you ask the 3rd Hokage to start at the bottom anyway *coughs* lets starting training cause you need it" said Hayate as he drew his sword while Naruto's sword appear on his hand "all right lets begin Hayate sensei" said Naruto as both of them starts training.

time skip a week before the exams

Naruto Walking around the village after eating a ramen stand called Ichiraku and the ramen was the most delicious meat he ever had hack he ate about 7 or 8 bowls of it, so he decide to walk it off and he knows that he being followed by a box with two eye holes, he stops, turn to the box and said "sigh Konohamaur thats not fooling anyone so come out" then "sharp as always boss" said a voice thats in the box a huge poof appear form the box and Naruto hears coughing of 3 14 years old all academy students two males and one female.

"we shouldn't use too much gunned powered" said Konohamaru while a kid with brown wearing grasses and his nose is running and a girl with orange hair with two pony tails as the smoke become clear they do an introducing "I am Udon, I like match" said the boy who named is Udon then "the name is Moegi the hottest girl on Academy" said the two pony tail girl named Moegi who also wink and a heart appear then Konohamaru said "and I am the leader Konohamaru, together we are" all 3 made a pose and said "the Konhamaru squad" and Naruto was't even paying attention to them.

All 3 of them fall down on they faces "Boss your should be attention to us" said Konohamaru who upset "oh sorry Konhamaru my mind was somewhere els anyway are this your friends that you talking about before" said Naruto who remembers the promise he made to Konohmaru "thats right boss then does that mean you play ninja with us?" said Konohmaru who cheer up but then "sorry Konohmaru I only have very lithe time to play with you guys since I have training but thats 3 hours from so lets play" said Naruto while he see all 3 of the me yelled out 'yes' so they running without caring what they run into.

"Tried to catching us now boss" said Konohmaru who wasn't looking when he dump into a guy wearing a black jumpsuit with cat ears and he seen to be older then Naruto whats more he get piss off and grabs Konohmaru's shirt "which were your going brat" said the guy who from the sand village.

and behind him is a girl with blond hair and four pony tails with big fan on her back "Kankuo let him go we shouldn't be costing any trouble you don't want '_him_' to found out" said the girl while Kankuo "relax Temari, he's not around and beside I going to teach this brat some mangers" said Kankuo who about to punch Konohamru while his friends are really scared "okay do what you want I staying out of this" said Temari who stand by the wall but then "you know if you hit him you very well start a war between the leaf and from what I see your from the sand correct? also Konohamru is the grandson of the 3rd Hokage" said Naruto who has his newest sword on Kankuo's neck and whats more both of them haven't sense him at all.

"W when did he?" said Kankuo who sweating cold and wondering whose the hooded guy while Konohamru "boss has come to help us your in trouble now, boss is really strong" said Konohamru as Kankuo lets him go and Naruto moves his sword away from his neck.

"Well since I can't hurt the brat I will take out my angry on you instant" Kankuo as he grabs that item wrap with bandages "you're going use crow out here?" said Temari who asking her teammate "don't worry this will be quick" said Kankuo but then "I won't do that if I were you since your teammate seen really upset with you" said Naruto as he looking up to a tree and everyone did the same only both Kankuo and Temart are afraid of the guy who has red hair and has a tattoo on his lift of his forehead that says 'love' plus he has a Gourd on his back.

"Kankuo you're a disgrace to our village look foolish stop this at once" said the boy who speck in cold voice while his teammates getting more afraid of him "s sorry Gaara t the-" before the scared Kankuo finish explaining but gets interrupt by Gaara saying "shut up before I kill you" then appears between his teammates "forgive my teammate's actions he's fool" said Gaara while Naruto remove his hood "thats okay just make he doesn't overact again" said Naruto who showing his face which makes Temari blush dark red color '_wow what a hottie, the scales between him and the Uchina we saw earlier I say his guy breaks that scales he way more handsome' _said the thoughts of Temari who falling in love with Naruto.

"If I guessing right the 3 of you are here for the exams right?" said Naruto as he looking at Gaara "yes we are hope I see you then" said who Gaara about to leave but stops "whats your name you have heard of mine now I want to hear yours" said Gaara who wants to know Naruto's name "the names Naruto Namikaze and the same goes for me too and I hope I see you too Temari" said the blonde boy who talking to his fellow blonde and Temari is blushing badly "y yes I h hope so too" said Temari while Kankuo whose her brother see this and can't wait to tease her about this as for Gaara he already left.

When team sand left Naruto turn to look at the 3 "are you guys all right?" said Naruto as he making sure if any of them are hurt or anything "yes we fine boss and thanks for the save but I could have taken him" said Konohamru who acting tough even though in the inside he was scar as hack "thats good to hear anyway I sorry but we have to end this game early but I make it up to you guys cya later" said Naruto who disappears in thin air which awe the Konhamaru squad "boss is so cool" said Moegi who has heart sphere eyes and Konohamru said "I can't wait to be like him" but order for him to be like Naruto he's need learn how to use a sword.

At the training ground 9

Naruto appears and see the two wolves taking a nap and he see Nikkou cuddling next to Kagetashii, Naruto found this scene really cute "its make me feel bad to wake them so I let them a little longer" said Naruto as he goes somewhere far like that he doesn't wake the wolves up.

When is far enough he about to start training for the exams but then "hey Naruto do you have a minute" said the voice of the copy ninja Kakashi and Naruto stops "sure Kakashi what is it" said Naruto while Kakashi looking thought his weapon beg (a/n i forget whats it called) "Naruto its about my Father he found something when he was your age and well" said Kakashi as he brought a light black Materia "he found this in a cave somewhere between the borderline land of fire and lighting" said Kakashi who remembers the story his father had told him when he was a kid.

"And I wanted you to have it Naruto well since you the only one who can use it and before you ask I tried and Nothing happen its useless to me but promise me one thing Naruto please take good of it, this little orb is all what's lift of my Father's" said Kakashi as who having a hard time to handing over it to Naruto "sure I will so no worries" said Naruto which that Make Kakashi feel at ease "thank you Naruto" said the copy ninja as he gives Naruto the Materia.

A Week later

Naruto is heading toward the place that holding the first part of the Chunin Exams when he get there with Kagetashii and Nikkou he saw Sasuke on the floor all beat up by a guy has bowl-cut hair style, wearing a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and wears his red forehead protector as a belt and his name is "Rock Lee have you forgotten your promise" said a turtle with a shell is red with a yellow underside and swirls on the top with markings around his eyes which are also yellow and wearing a leaf hand band around his neck and the guy who named Lee comes up to the talking turtle and bowing down to him "please forgive me I wa-" before he could finish, long story short the turtle told Lee not being a show off and then calls a person name 'Might Guy' which is the sensei of Lee and Kakashi's eternal rival.

After Might Guy had appear many things happen like Guy punch Lee but then that they and a sunset appears out of nowhere which it was horror to everyone upon looking it but it was stop when 15 swords appear out of nowhere separating the two from hug as well the sunset "never do that again if you do I kill you" Said Naruto who right now glad that he stop it before anymore of the unluckily ones saw of this.

40 minutes has pass and Naruto is facing Hayate "its good that you come Naurto and I wish the best of luck" said Hayate who starts coughing and taking his pills "I will Hayate sensei and I will make sure that on one beside Konoha won't come back from the exams" said Naruto as he walks pass Hayate and opens the door enters with both Kagetashii and Nikkou while Hayate goes poof.

Naruto saw many Genin teams from different villages some far older then him then someone call out to him "Naruto glad you could it" said Haku who entering with her new teammates Hinata and Shino "hello Haku how are you doing with your new team?" said Naruto while he rubbing Kagetashii's belly which the black wolf enjoys it "it's been great so far but Kiba didn't take it well when he heard that he's taking over the missing spot of team 7 though hack he even try to made me switch spots with him" said Haku while both Hinata and Shino agreed with the ice user.

Specking which team 7 entered the exam room as well and Kiba yelled out "YHOO-" but gets kick in his manhood by his former teammate Hinata "no one whats to hear you yelling Kiba" said Hinata who acting different while Kiba who in pain right now "ouch I never thought you had it in you Hinata" said Ino who just arrive with her team just now "well he was getting on my last nerves plus I done acting nice and sweet" said Hinata while scaring everyone but Naruto really bad _'oh man and here I thought Ino was troublesome but the bigger question is what really get Hinata like this? oh who I am kidding Its troublesome just thinking about it'_ said the thoughts of Shikamaru who also doesn't be here and wants to watch the clouds flying by and whats more he was drag by Ino.

As for Sasuke? he still thinking ways to steal Naruto's power like that he could use it against his older brother while Sai who has orders to recruit but he can't get closer to Naruto cause of Kagetashii who growing at him.

"Well its nice to meet the real you Hinata" said Naruto who makes Hinata's blush and looks away "thank you for notching Naruto" said Hinata even though she acting her real self she still likes Naruto then "hey happen to him?" said a voice as everyone turn to see a guy with gray hair with a leaf headband but it doesn't fool Naruto but he decides to play along "oh and I'm Kabato nice to meet you all" said Kabato while few greet him "so Kabato is this your first time at the exams?" said Ino and Kabout shock his head no while scratching the back of his head "no this is my 4th and I haven't even pass the first since the exams come twice a year so I failed 7 times" said Kabout who feels embarrass.

And Kiba who recover after getting kick by Hinata "man your suck if you failed that ma-" Kiba couldn't finish cause "will you be quite Kiba" said the mad Hinata who once again Kicks Kiba's manhood but this time everyone heard a loud cracking sound which it can't be good for Kiba "did anyone heard that?" said Ino who she and everyone els but Naruto looking at Kiba in pain.

Kabato is getting scared now "anyway sure I failed 7 times but I gain information thats worth something" said Kabuto as he take out a huge deck of cards "there are Ninja info cards I have information about everyone and every village they missions, backgrounds I just a name of that person first" said Kabato then Sasuke finally said something "I want to know a Genin that was red hair and a Gourd on his back" and Kabato grab a card and adds his chakra in the card and it shows Gaara's picture along with his two teammates as well his info.

Kabato explaining to everyone about Gaara of the sand who never gotten a scratch on every one of his missions then Sasuke ask Kabato again but this time about Rock Lee and Naruto which surprise everyone even Naruto of what Sasuke is asking "well lets go we get, up first is Rock Lee he's a year older then you guys and a member of team 9 his teammates are two girls they names are TenTen Strife and Neji Hyuga " said Kabato while Hinata knows Neji since she her cousin as for Naruto '_well what you know TenTen is a related to Cloud Strife' _said Naruto who talking to his thoughts.

(a/n i bet you all of you readers didn't see that coming do you? and yes i know i made neji a girl it sound good idea to me)

And Kabato take other card out that holds Naruto's info and adds in his chakra to it "well see he has no other teammates do the fact that he's way too skillful to pair up with anyone and wants more he controls more then 13 swords and has a tattoo under his right blue, number of missions he has after he arrive wow this guy has over 200 D-rank, 150 C-ranks missions, 60 B-ranks and 20 A-ranks and few S-ranks at that" said Kabato who awe of what Naruto could do and more _'this is bad Naruto here can ruined everything if take alive so that means we have to take him out' _says the thoughts of Kabato as he plaining to take Naruto out as he explains about a new village called the village hidden in the sound and says that the ninja from there are weak right after the Genin team from sound attack him, the punch was dodge but Kabato puck out blood and his grasses were broken.

The who warp like a mummy said to Kabato "put this on your card, the sound will win the exams" then the proctor appear with severely others "you from the sound you and your team better not start" said the Proctor named Ibiki and the mummy guy said "sorry we were just Nervous from waiting too late" while "welcome everyone I'm your 1rd Proctor of the first part of the Chunin exams, Ibiki Morino" said the Proctor.

Time skip

Half hour had pass now since the first part of the Chunin Exams started and the first part is a writing test but if their catch on created he or she gets out along with they teammates and still has Genins for the rest of they lives so far only 28 teams were kick out and 72 were left "Number 039 your out take your team with you" make that 71 teams left, with Naruto who sitting between HInata and her cousin Neji while thinking '_this test is easy too easy, and good thing that its almost over just have to 15 minutes until then" _and he hears few more teams were out until it downs to 50 teams.

The Ibiki stops them "put your pencils you brats now time for the answer for the 10th question but before we did to that is there anyone els who wants to quit" as he see few sweating cause they are afraid since they are under a lot of pressure cause of they teammates.

But in the end a few rise up they hands and walk out of the room while disappoint at they selfs for letting they teammates down, "now thats over, the 10th answer" said Ibiki as he pause for a moment then he answering them which surprise them all but Naruto "Congratulations you all pass the first part of the exams" then Ibiki heard a big "WHAT" yelled all the genins expect few few that didn't react to the news "what do you mean we pass? whats the whole point of the writhing test?" said one of the genins then Ibiki answers that genin's question by explains.

When Ibiki could say anything els, something come though a near by window and two kunais fly up the walls to hold a sign that says 'the 2nd Proctor of the Chunins Exams Anko Mitarashi' and a woman with purple hair waring only a net shirt with a coat and orange skirt "the great and lovely Anko Mitarashi is here now everyone follo-" yelled Anko while her boss Ibiki who come behind Anko's sign "once again Anko you arrive too early" said Ibiki while Anko sweats while laughing in embarrassing then she realize something and starts head counting "hey Ibiki you aren't going soft on me right? theres like 48 teams here" said Anko who somewhat disappoint at her boss "no we have talented genins this year" said Ibiki.

"Well then on the 2nd part I have to cut more then half" said Anko while Naruto who getting up while Kagetashii and Nikkou waiting for Naruto at the door as the other genin looking at him "hey where do you think you're going?" said the angry Anko who mad at Naruto who seen like he going somewhere "to the forest of death where els? after all thats the 2rd part of exam right?" said Naruto while other genins heard him while Anko was in shock and her eyes are wipe open big as a dish "h how do you know?" said the shock Anko "I have my secrets Proctor" said Naruto as he and every other Genins followed him and the two wolves.

Ibiki cough to get Anko's attentions "well Anko for the first time ever you have been out smart by a boy whose 8 years younger then you, just like the lord Hokage said he would be he a bight young man" said Ibiki while Anko sap out of it "damnit that brat take my thunder I get him for him by blood" said Anko as she leaves the room by the broken window leaving Ibiki alone to pick up the paper.

At The enters Forest of Death

Every other Genins are waiting for Anko to arrive while Naruto standing on a tree then "I can't believe that your still alive" said TenTen who standing in front of Naruto "what if I am TenTen?" said Naruto who knows that TenTen is his emery "well for one I thought I was going to get fried if you die the day after you buy that" gets into weapon fangirl "that beautiful sword if only I could have buy it but my boss won't let me" said TenTen who wanted the sword that now Naruto have and he said "I didn't think your were really into weapons" said Naruto then "of course I have to if I didn't then I would have become a fangirl that gives Kunoichi a bad name" said the now piss off TenTen since she doesn't like fangirl "and I heard that Sakura was the worst of them all If I see her I wil-" gets interrupt by Naruto "she long dead after all I'm the one who kill her for what reason? she get me annoyed" said Naruto who sound like that he's glad that he killed the pink hair girl.

When TenTen heard that she decides to go back to her team "well its was nice talking to you but I have to go to my back later oh wait whats your name?" said TenTen who asking Naruto's name and Naruto answered back "its Naruto" then TenTen nods and goes back to her team, "when we fight TenTen Strife I will make sure that you die by the blade that your Ancestor once wield" said Naruto in a dark voice while the buster sword appears next to Naruto floating then turn invincible.

And Anko finally arrive "now pay attentions brats cause I only going to say this one" yelled Anko as she gets everyone's attention "here is where your start 2rd part of the exam in order to get there" said Anko as she take out two scroll that each had a world that says 'Earth' and 'Heaven' "you need both of them to get into the 3rd part of the exam so you have to get the other one by taking it from the other team and the time limit is 5 days" said Anko then Chouji ask "what about food?" the Anko answer back "well the forest has everything for you eat but careful though its full of bloodthirsty beasts and poisons plants" that scared Chouji then Ino "oh man my hair will be all mess up but it be it will be worth it" said Ino who showing her fighting spirit as for Shikamaru he sigh and said "man I wish I didn't come along but mom will hit me with her frying pan again".

Then Anko pull out release forms "now before we start all of you must sign this forms like that Konoha won't be response of your deaths if you and your teammates die in the forest" said Anko and notice that everyone is looking at Naruto with the wolves grabing the earth scroll and cut though the iron fence "hey I didn't say start and you need sign this forms" yelled the annoyed Anko and throws a Kunai at him but when the Kunai about to reach him it get deflected by one of Naruto's invisible swords "I don't need to sign some forms cause I not plaining on dying here but the others teams that aren't Konoha ninjas they won't see the sun rise if they run into me" said Naruto as he walks in the deeper parts of the forest of death.

Time Skip 5 hours later

5 hours have pass by since the part 2 of the exam started and every simple team are against each other and few were dump enough to go after Naruto since he has no teammates which means for them easy picking but they will found out that it will by they greatest mistake ever they made.

Naruto is walking around the forest with Nikkou while Kagetashii went hunting some food for them to eat "sigh I know that 9 of you were hiding from the whole time so come out" said Naruto as 9 genins rock hand bands "how did you know?" said a boy who seen a year younger then and Naruto answer him back "oh don't worry about that after all, all of you are going to meet a very dear of mine" said Naruto who disappear in a blur and not even a second one of the 9 rock genins get slice in half and a one of the girls was to scream but Naruto pierce though her heart from the back.

The rest of rock genins realize they made a terrible decide and sounds of slashing though out the forest, after for a while Naruto who covered by blood has gain 3 scrolls, two earth scrolls and one heaven scroll "that was easy but now I covered with blood so lets go to the nearest waterfall Nikkou" said Naruto as he heads to a waterfall leaving a pile of die body of the 9 rock genin.

It take Naruto 2 hours to found a waterfall like that he can wash his coat and his hair but what he doesn't know that he's not alone cause behind the waterfall is girl with short blonde hair from the lighting village but both of them haven't notice yet as Naruto wash his coat while Nikkou taking a nap under a tree '_almost done washing away the blood then I wash my hair'_ said the thoughts of Naruto who also saw clothes on a stone that near the waterfall "sigh don't tell me that someone els is here too?" said Naruto as he finish washing his coat and starts washing his hair.

Behind the waterfall a girl with short blonde hair with blue eyes and her name is Samui while at it she enjoying the feeling of the waterfall '_this waterfall feels really nice and the aching of my shoulders is fading away_' said the blonde girl's thoughts who right now still thinks that she alone and decides to get out of the waterfall and return to her team "its been long enough I need to return before they get worried" said Samui who walking out of the waterfall.

When Samui come out of the waterfall to get her clothes she saw someone washing his hair and knew who he was '_its him the cool guy_' said once again the thoughts of Samui and she went back to the waterfall while blushing "w why are I blushing? I know that he's the enemy and all but he's so cool" said the blushing Samui and her heart is pumping is very fast.

Naruto finish washing his hair while Kagetashii come back with eough food for 6 or 7 people "welcome back Kagetashii I see that the hunting went well?" said Naruto who also getting wood to start a fire, as the meat cooks Naruto brought out two of the newest Materia that he had gotten "mmm I think I will use you first and I use the one that I get from Kakashi later" said Naruto as he adds in energy into the Materia that he found at the forest from the other day and it started to grow.

The Materia starts reforming into a beast thats be long forgotten "I see a King Behemoth" said Naruto as he see the huge beast that looks ready to fight "listen here I want you hunt down everyone that doesn't wear this and brought back this scrolls" said Naruto in a cold voice who showing the beast a leaf headband and the scrolls of Earth and Heaven to the Beast understands his master and runs off into the deeper parts of the Forest of Death.

Naruto sits down and waiting for the meat to be cooked Samui who gotten her clothes and putting them on and whispers "I have to hurry my team are the nearest and that thing will get to him if I don't hurry" said Samui as she hurries putting her clothes on but Naruto called her out by saying "don't worry they already here" said Naruto as Samui's teammate come and a girl with dark skin and red hair said "Samui hurry up befo-" but she could finish the only boy of team with a lollipop in his mouth white hair and also has dark skin like the girl "Karui we not alone" said the boy who name is Omoi who also point out that Naruto is there with his two huge wolves.

Karui look at Naruto who by the fire and gets surprise by it "w what's he doing? why is he cooking while we here" said Karui who also thinks that Naruto is fool and sitting duck waiting to be strike by the enemy but Naruto toss them the food "eat while your can" said Naruto as he eating a leg while the wolves eating they piece, both Omoi and Karui as confused as hack "why is he giving us food? I mean we enemies" said Karui who takes a bite of the meat "don't know but oh man this taste incredibly Samui you shoul-" before Omoi finish of what he going to say he turn to see that his teammate Samui is sitting next to Naruto and talking to him while having a blush on her cheeks.

Somewhere at the Forest of Death With Team 8

Shino the only male on Team 8 catch the cross fire between both Hinata and Haku who are arguing about how should they gain the scroll they need which is an earth scroll "I telling your direct approach" said Hinata while Haku said "no we have to use stealth by using the hidden mist Justus" and both of them are staring at each other and sparks starts flying while Shino sweat drops at this _'they get alone so well but when it comes to picking a strategy hell breaks loose'_ said the thoughts of Shino.

Then out of nowhere a roared was heard by team 8 "what was that?" said Haku while her and Hinata stop arguing "I don't know but I never heard the kind of roar before" said Hinata while one of Shino's Parasitic Insects return to Shino to give its report to Shino "it sees there a beast that wasn't here before and it's attacking anyone with in sight" said Shino while the insects enters Shino's body.

And he's not finish "and whats more it's heading this way we hide befo-" it was too late the King Behemoth arrive and stares at team 8 as if it's checking on them and it did cause one the King Behemoth saw they headbands it show them 6 scrolls, 3 Earth's and 3 Heaven's and team 8 needed an Earth Scroll which surprises them so Shino taken from the beast and went off running leaving a very confused team 8.

time skip a day later

it's the day 2 of part 2 of the exam and so far only 20 teams are gone only 28 to go and here we found Naruto Walking toward the center of the forest while Samui with her teammates following him "okay tell me again why are we following him in the first place?" said the getting Karui who wondering as in why on earth are they Naruto and his wolves and Omoi answered her "thats because Samui here likes him even though she denying it" said the boy who sucking his lollipop and see that Samui is not listening to them.

Then suddenly everything stop and Naruto with kagetashiii and Nikkou stop walking and look around and see a bird frozen in midair, Naruto turn around to see that the team who are following since yesterday are also frozen "what's going on here? I know this is not part of the exam" said the confused Naruto then in a flash of light.

Realm of Kami

Naruto alone with the wolves appeared in a place that they not familiar with and Naruto looking around "where I am? What is this place?" said Naruto while both Nikkou and Kagetashii smelling the place then a light appear in front of them and its Kami the goddess that renewed the world and many things.

As the light fade away to reveals the goddess "_welcome, Naruto Namikage to my realm_" said the goddess while Naruto who wondering whats on going and ask the goddess "tell me Kami why I am here?" said Naruto who asking Kami's reasons why she brought him to her realm.

Kami answered Naruto's question by saying "_I called you here cause a alternate timeline different from your owe is at war by a twisted mad man who wanted to control the world by using the Juubi the 10 tailed beast and the 'you' from that timeline needs help cause this is one fight he must no fight alone_" said the Goddness as she telling Naruto everything "so you're sending me to help my 'self' to face this man name Madara? find you count me in Kami" said Naruto who agreeing the request of Kami "_but you're not going alone two more from alternate are going with you in this task_" said Kami and Naruto said back "how long do I have to wait?" said Naruto "_not long cause I putting you to sleep until I have gather the other two_" said Kami as she puts Naruto along with Kagetashii and Nikkou to sleep until she has summon the other two 'Narutos'.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

time to end this chapter

okay i sorry for cliffhanging cause

I working on a project called Different Version and the idea of the story come from a friend of my, Protecor Of Men Roy thank you for the idea

this story will be on hold until the story is done so later


	5. Challenge

Challenge!

yo i have a challenge for anyone who will make they owed version of Never Be Memory in everyway you went and the rules are there no rules you can do anything you want in way and plus i want to see if anyone can do more better then me so good luck and also you can also make other versions of my storys too so later.


	6. message

A US appeals court just struck down FCC regulation declaring that internet providers must treat all web traffic equally. Now, due to the striking down of these regulations, internet providers can slow access to websites they don't happen to like. For instance, if you are writing an article that is critical of one of these internet providers, they can slow, or even eliminate access to that website if they want to. So, what's to say that one of these internet providers happens to dislike fanfiction? What is stopping them from slowing, if not eliminating access to fanfiction websites? Thanks to this decision, absolutely nothing! Thanks to this decision, they can slow and eliminate access to websites they don't like, they can force websites to pay MORE for faster content delivery, and to top it all off, it is now legal! I have already come across sites that are slower because of this! Don't believe me, here are some links, just remove the spaces, and read/watch away!

: / www . youtube watch?v=wZMHcnupioc

: / www . reuters article/2014/01/14/us-usa-court-netneutrality-idUSBREA0D11420140114


	7. once again SOPA

SOPA is fucking back! Do you hear me?! SOPA is BACK! Under SOPA, all fanart will be deleted, all fan-pages will be deleted, all fanfics will be deleted, all fan-videos will be deleted, hell, this crap will delete anything fanmade, it will annihilate fandom, it will destroy it, I am so sick and tired of this stupid bill popping back up, but guess what, it is popping back up again! Spread the word to everybody you know! Destroy SOPA, kill it, burn it, destroy it, wipe it from the face of the universe!

Spread the word

h :/ petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2014/ q0Vkk0Zr

: / act . credoaction sign/reject_holleyman?akid=10152. 6&rd=1&t=3


End file.
